


Back in the Saddle

by Zyxst



Series: Back with Tony Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Feels, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Kick the dirty clothes in the corner, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, This is why Tony hires a maid service, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is A Hoodie Thief, Tony Stark Is Snoopy, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark doesn't know what a laundry hamper is for, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Tony and you spend the night together.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Back with Tony Stark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Back in the Saddle

He smoothed the backs of his fingers along his neck, feeling no stubble. He double checked the sculpting of  
his Van Dyke and eyebrows. He leaned against the sink countertop and scrutinized himself in the mirror. The  
bags under his eyes weren't super noticeable. Stepping back, his gaze roamed over his bare torso. A dusting  
of dark hair along his sternum and a sprinkling around his navel gave him pause. Upper lip curled with distain.  
The tiny bit of chest hair always made him feel unfinished. Years ago, he'd get waxed off, but as he approached  
the big five-oh, he couldn't be bothered. At least he hadn't gained that middle age chub, thanks to kicking  
his booze habit (the daily yoga and kung fu sparring notwithstanding).

Tony tugged off the towel, dropping it to the floor, and walked into his bedroom. He'd picked out a pair of  
low rise boxer briefs from his dresser. Per usual, he had to adjust his cock to the left. He was not a 'stay  
in the middle' kind of guy, especially in these underwear and especially when he got hard. The walk-in  
closet gave him more choices than he needed. Pursing his lips, he considered tonight's options. No plan to  
go anywhere fancy, so that knocked the suits off the list. He wanted to dress casual in an outfit that suited  
both Netflix & Chill and watching a movie on a streaming service while eating take out. "C'mon, Stark, don't  
complicate it," he muttered before choosing a light grey button-up shirt and loose-fit jeans.

The jeans went on first. The shirt took a little styling to achieve the look he wanted. He left the top button  
undone for comfort, the tails untucked, and both cuffs given two folds up each forearm. Not bothering with  
shoes or socks, he gave himself a once-over in the full-length mirror. "Eh," he commented briefly. It was a  
date, yes, but putting in effort to impress was, well, too much effort. He called her Princess, but she  
didn't dress like one. A reason he fell for her; that down-home attitude she had. He stuffed his hands in his  
pockets and went downstairs to meet his guest, studiously ignoring the heart palpitations that totally had  
nothing to do with any in-depth, serious feelings he had for her.

She stood beside one of the couches, rummaging through a bag. Tony spied on her for a few moments. He liked  
the dress, a short number with spaghetti straps and a floral design. Well-worn sandals protected her bare feet  
from the wooden floor. She wore her hair in a single braid down her back. He licked his lips at the image of  
using that thick plait as a leash. He strolled up behind her and lightly grasped her hair as he kissed her  
temple. "Hey, Princess."

She half-turned and smiled. She reached up, carding a few fingers in his hair and saying, "Hey, Teddy Bear.  
I like the look." Her eyes scanned over his outfit and she pinched the open edge of his shirt with her other  
hand. The backs of her fingers skimmed against his sparse chest hair. "I like this, too," she confided,  
licking her top lip.

"Hate to disappoint, but what you see is what you get," Tony replied.

"That's fine." She brushed her lips against his and curled her arms around his neck. The kissing began  
playfully, subtle touches of closed mouths. When their hands got involved, the mouth action kicked up a  
notch. She teased his nape stubble with one hand and rubbed his skin under the collar with the other. He  
was more blatant with his touches. Letting go of her braid, he hugged her waist and ran his palms up and  
down her back. Going from her shoulders, along her spine, to caressing her ass, Tony realized two things.

One: she felt fucking AMAZING in his arms, like this is EXACTLY where she should be.

Two: she wasn't wearing a bra and panties.

Holding her flush to his body, he pressed a couple fingers along her ass crack. He went back to her hair,  
coiling the braid tightly in his fist and yanking down. She yelped at the rough treatment. Her nails dug  
into his clothed shoulders and her mouth fell open. Tony growled, "Why no panties, Princess?"

"I thought you'd like it. Was I wrong?" 

He shook his head and kissed her throat. "Not at all." He found a good spot, sucking and biting on the patch  
of skin. She writhed against him and moaned, tugging his hair while keeping him in place. Gradually easing  
the pressure, Tony let go to study his work. The hickey was a deep red with teeth impressions that wouldn't  
be going away any time soon. "Do you want to Netflix, or go straight to the chill?" he asked, then sucked on  
her jeweled ear lobe.

Giggling, she moved away and wiped at her ear and neck. "Can you handle yourself if we watch a movie?" She  
sighed and scooped up her bag.

Tony rocked on his feet. "Depends." He reached out to take the bag. She rolled her eyes, but handed it over  
knowing he'd argue. Hefting it, he said, "I know women can carry large handbags, but this is on the suitcase  
level. Are you moving in?"

"I didn't want to do the Walk of Shame, so I brought a change of clothes. And a few other things." She folded  
her hands behind her back and bounce-walked into his bedroom. He followed, set the bag on the bed, and started  
digging through it. Hurrying over, she slapped his hands. "What are you doing? Oh my God, you're as bad as  
my mother!"

"I want to know what 'other things' are." Every item he pulled out, he held up for inspection. "Toiletries,  
make-up- why do you have two bags of this stuff? Have you not heard of travel-size?"

"Says the guy who refuses to eat Halloween candy bars because they're too small!"

"Why should I when I can eat the regular sized bar?" More things got dumped out. "T-shirt, jeans, hoodie-is  
this mine? I think it's mine." Tony held up the too-small, Rush pull-over to his chest, then threw it on the  
floor. 

"TONY!"

"Socks, panties, bra, all white cotton I see. You need a stylist, Kitten. Sneakers, more panties-how many  
panties do you need? Ooo, what's this?" 

"Would you stop! You could ask, you know."

"I just did." He untied the drawstring and opened the nylon bag. Inside were zipped plastic baggies storing  
various sex toys. He immediately recognized the butt plugs (he had an identical set but in black), the two  
bottles of lube, and unopened box of condoms. The last toy he wasn't sure of, so he took it out. He looked  
at her, face flushed with embarrassment and hands hiding her eyes. "Young lady, care to tell me what these  
are?" He held the leather straps with a protected metal clip on both ends.

Crossing her arms, she huffed. "They're pussy clamps. Having myself exposed like that really turns me on."

"Kinky." He gestured to his dresser. "Put your clothes in there. Move my stuff out of the way. Be back in a  
second." With a parting kiss on her cheek, he walked into the connected bathroom and shut the door. He pushed  
his head into the door as he stood in front of it. Left arm curled around his head and eyes drifted shut as  
he opened up his fly. The jeans and briefs were shoved down far enough that he free his cock. It throbbed in  
his grip. God damn, she'd kill him. Tony knew she wasn't a virgin and she had every right to be into whatever  
got her off. He in no way expected her to bring her own toys for their first fuck night together. Pussy  
clamps, Jesus! Like she knew what made his cock hard enough to pound nails. 

Unconsciously, he wrapped his hand around his shaft and went to work. Thoughts of seeing his Princess, his  
Good Girl, his Kitten, all bound up and vulnerable flashed in his brain. Spreader bar attached to her ankles  
to keep her legs apart, that gorgeous long hair in a pony tail and tied to the steel circle of the anal hook  
buried in her puckered hole, her own pussy clamps tugging those plump lips wide open so he watch the cum  
drip from her sopping cunt as he plowed her from behind. Maybe she'd also wear those alligator nipple clamps  
he'd bought for his own use. Oh yeah, hearing the silver chain clinking whenever he thrust in. He called her  
name with a strangled cry, slamming a fist into the wood as he orgasmed over himself and the door.

Slowing his breathing, he jumped at the knock on the door. "Tony, you okay?" 'Fuck,' he mouthed, scurrying  
to mop up his mess with the discarded towel. "Teddy Bear?" More knocking.

Why the fuck wasn't this shit coming off? Scowling, he finally realized he kept wiping his spunk-coated hand  
over the spots he just cleaned up. "It's fine. Everything's fine. I'm fine. Totally not wiping my cum off a  
door and my clothes. Nope. Not doing that." Her muffled laughter set him off. He yanked the door open and  
saw her standing on the other side stifling a smirk. "This isn't a laughing matter, young lady. How would you  
feel if the situation was reversed?"

"I'm sorry for laughing." She moved passed him and dampened a face cloth with warm water. "Come here. Let me  
help." Sighing, he threw the dirtied towel back on the floor and pulled his shirt up. The wet cloth felt  
nice against his flaccid dick and he inhaled sharply when she grazed his balls. "Sorry."

"Never apologize for touching my balls, Princess."

She bit her lip. "Like this?" The wet cloth got tossed in the sink, then she began tenderly massaging his  
balls and placing her other hand on his chest. "You don't need to hide whenever you need to rub one out."

"I didn't want you to think I'm a dirty old man who invited you over just to fuck you," Tony explained,  
reached down to show her precisely how to touch him. She stepped closer. The material of her dress teased  
his dick and the swelling started again.

"If you're a dirty old man, then I'm a gold-digging slut because I came over to get fucked." She kissed him,  
hard. "Now, come on out and show me how you want me." 

He snagged her wrist and hauled her back. "Dress off. Clamps on. Daddy wants his baby girl open and ready."  
She nodded and he let her go. He pulled up his briefs, but kicked off his jeans. Looking in the mirror, Tony  
gave himself a pep talk. "You got this. She wants you. You want her. We're consenting adults. Age is NOT a  
factor." He blinked. "Who am I kidding? I'm not just old enough to be her father; I'm older THAN her father.  
Hands rubbed his face, trying to rub away the anxiety. He fell back on breathing calmly and centering his  
mind. He opened the door and walked into his bedroom. She'd cleaned up the mess he'd made and stripped the  
sheets down. She lay back on the mattress with knees bent and spread, black leather straps adorning her  
upper thighs. Her fingers traced shapes over her breasts while she watched him approach. Looming over her,  
he lifted her hands out of the way. Whispering against her mouth, "Keep those lovely legs spread and enjoy  
youself," Tony gave each nipple a teasing bite and she shuddered.

He moved to the foot of the bed and knelt, sliding his hands palms up under her butt cheeks. The clamps did  
a fantastic job of stretching her pussy wide and providing unfettered access to her clit. He could see the  
tip peeking out from its sheath. Pursing his lips, he blew a puff of air onto it, then darted the tip of his  
tongue to the dried flesh. She gasped and rocked her hips into his face. Tony gingerly placed his lips on  
hers as though he were kissing her mouth. Gradually, he pushed his tongue between her slick folds. Her  
movements increased and he felt her tug his hair. "God, I'm- I'm cumming!" she cried out. A thick gush of  
fluid hit his mouth. He greedily ate it up, thrusting his tongue into her channel and dragging it out along  
the wet, quivering muscles. Her flavor was mostly tangy with a hint of sweetness. He held her to his face as  
he scraped her sensitive flesh with his wiry facial hair. Her cries had become more strangle moans and  
squeaks and the dynamic changed from him eating her out to her riding his face.

When she finally let him go, she was begging him to fuck her. Tony pulled away and climbed up on the bed  
between her thighs. She attempted to wrap her legs around him, but he shoved them apart and barked, "I told  
you to keep your legs spread, Princess. Bad Girls don't get to cum when they want; they cum when Daddy says  
they can. If you don't do what I tell you, I WILL tie you wide open and you WON'T cum until I'm damned good  
and ready to let you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," she whimpered while nodding her head repeatedly.

"Good Girl." He grabbed a pillow, stuffed it under her ass, and shifted her around until her hips were tilted  
at the right angle for him to see. "I remember saying I wanted to see how many of my fingers you could take.  
How many do you think you can take, Princess?" He stroked the thin hood protecting her clitoris. She jerked.

"Three, maybe," she whispered while looking at him.

"Should I start with three?" She nodded. He raised a brow, continuing to toy with her exposed cunt. 

Biting her lip, she replied, "Yes, please use three fingers." He flicked her clit and kept flicking it  
despite her writhing and squirming to escape. Tony gripped her hips to hold her in place which turned into  
more of a struggle than he anticipated. "What? What do you want from me?" she yelled while half sitting up.  
Strong-arming her body flat on her back, Tony jammed his clothed erection against her splayed cunt and forced  
her wrists above her head. Fuck, she looked gorgeous laid out like this. He hoped to God he hadn't pushed  
too far. Rushing people was one of his flaws, especially with personal relationships. It's why he was nearly  
fifty with no wife (or even ex-wife). 

Tony sighed, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Princess." He let go of her and climbed off  
her body. He sat on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. "I get like this," he mumbled. "I get a  
relationship that's working out, then I fucking sabotage it with my domineering Daddy shit." She moved away.  
'Probably getting dressed to leave,' Tony thought. He heard metal clinks and things hitting the floor. The  
bed dipped again, arms sliding over his shoulders. She kissed his crown, lovingly patting his chest and  
slowly rocking him. "I'll get Happy to take you home."

"Tone, talk to me about this. It's new to me." Opening his eyes, he kept his focus on the floor and stayed  
quiet. What could he say? Call me Daddy even though it freaks you out? He wouldn't do that. "I'll refer to  
you as Daddy if it makes you happy. When you say it, it's kinda sexy, so maybe it won't bother me as much as  
I think it will." A fingertip traced around part of his Van Dyke. She maneuvered his head backwards to rest  
on her chest. "Daddy, please touch my pussy," she begged softly, leaning around to draw his hand to her  
mouth. As she laved his fingers, she said, "I don't know if I can take all three, Daddy. My pussy's so small.  
I might not be able to take your big, hard cock. Will you help me, Daddy? Will you help me be a good girl?"  
Tony turned to look at her pink lips circling two fingers. She pulled them out and held them to her jaw.  
"Maybe you can be you and I can be me and we can deal with everything else tomorrow." He agreed.

Together, they stripped Tony of his clothes. They climbed back into bed and curled facing each other. For a  
time, they kissed and touched, just letting things happen. He eased her onto her back. He trailed open-mouth  
kisses down her sternum to her breasts. Lips closed around her erect nipples, lightly biting each one. When  
he found her body jerking during a particular nip, he ground that spot between his front teeth and the rush  
of being the cause of her thrashing filled him. He shifted to the other breast to find a similar nerve  
bundle. During his search, he eased an index finger into her pussy. God, she was so slicked up! He added his  
middle finger and fucked her with no problem. His ring finger joined the other two. The fit was fine, so he  
left it at three and tickled the edge of her clitoral hood with his thumb. Her walls spasmed with each twitch  
of his thumb, causing him to grit his teeth. He withdrew to her dismayed whine. "Felt like my fingers were  
breaking, Princess. Where did you hide the condoms?" She pointed to the bedside table. He tore open the box  
and ripped off a packet. 

Fumbling with the latex sheath, she asked, "Want some help?"

He frowned. "No. You touch me and I'm gonna go off like a rocket." He unrolled it over his throbbing cock,  
making sure it was all the way down. No baby Starks from him tonight. With little guidance, he thrust inside  
easily. Tony settled over her on his forearms and started leisurely rocking in and out. Her nails teased  
his back as she held him. Her knees came up to settle along his ribs and she reciprocated his movements. "I  
always thought it was a bad sign if I could talk while fucking," Tony quipped. 

"Sometimes it's good to go slow," she replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Lay it on me, Princess."

"Can we do this again? I mean, like, be lovers?"

He smirked. "Are you asking me to be your Steady Eddie?" She giggled and her vagina tightened. He groaned.  
"Do that again."

"What? Laugh?"

"Ye-Oh shit!" His quickened his thrusts.

"Oh, you mean Kegels! I can do those." She performed the exercise several times. "Want me to do them when  
you're in or out?"

"Yes," Tony moaned. He really didn't care as long as she did it. Suddenly, he slid his arms under her legs  
which widened her up and fucked her hard. Her body was half rolled up, the position cutting her breathing to  
shallow gasps. She relished the feeling of his head banging against her cervix each time he bottomed out.  
It was worth being short of breath. Her nails scratched at his back, holding deep whenever she choked out his  
name. He came, her name spilling from his lips. 

Semi-collapsing on her, Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he pumped his load into the rubber. Even though there  
was a barrier between them, his cock was sensitive enough to force him to grunt as she kept having aftershock  
orgasms. He used the little strength he had to push himself back on his knees. She rolled her hips up and  
tried to keep him inside. He clutched her hips and tossed his head back. Fuck, this is how he wanted to die.  
She relaxed and he pulled out, holding onto the condom. He removed it, taking care to keep it as far from  
her lady parts as possible. She slowly sat up, offering, "Let me toss that. I gotta clean up anyway, plus,  
you did all the work." She bussed his lips, picked up the rubber, and unsteadily walked to the bathroom.

He fell forward and rolled onto his back, tucking an arm under his head. They needed to talk, seriously  
talk about their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about the pussy clamps, here is the set specified in the story (NSFW)  
> https://www.extremerestraints.com/spread-labia-spreader-straps-with-clamps.html


End file.
